Second Thoughts
by Vivian
Summary: H/R fic! It's about Ron realizing his feelings for Hermione... it takes place right after their fight during the Yule Ball, and is *only* a possible outcome, but isn't what really happened in GoF. Just wanted to make that clear! ^_^


Hey all! It's been awhile since I've written fanfics for any series/story, plus my   
first time writing a HP one, so please keep that in mind when you read this, K? This story   
is a R/H one, mainly because I'm a big fan of R/H and sadly, I haven't seen too many out!!   
*sniff, sniff* O well! Not that H/H ones aren't that bad either! The story takes place during   
the Yule Ball, and is only a possible outcome that *could've* happened! But is not what did   
happen if you haven't read GoF. Please R/R if you can, thanks!  
  
Also… if anyone knows any good R/H fics they would like to recommend, please let me know! Thanx.  
  
I'm also looking for an editor, so if anyone is interested, please contact me by e-mail me at   
this address: kawaii_starlet@hotmail.com.  
  
A/N: This story immediately starts at the last two quotes of Ron and Hermione's fight about   
Viktor at the Yule Ball from GoF.   
  
  
Second Thoughts  
by: Vivian  
  
"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.  
  
"Don't call him Vicky!"   
  
And with that, Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off from Ron and Harry. Harry just   
stared at Ron for a moment.  
  
"Um.. Ron? Don't you think what you just said to Hermione was a bit… overboard?",   
asked Harry. Ron turned to face Harry, his face still quite red from his heated argument   
with Hermione.   
  
"Harry!! She deserved it! I mean come on! Did you see what she did to you?? Going   
to the ball with the enemy!? With Krum!?", Ron practically spat out.   
  
"Well, it wasn't a crime. I don't really mind it anyway, I'm just happy that Hermione   
is having fun! She deserves and needs some in her life anyway! And maybe, just maybe if you   
had asked Hermione to the ball early on, instead as a last resort, you would be dancing with   
her right now", Harry plainly stated.  
  
"Huh? What are you babbling about?" said Ron, looking slightly satisfied as he   
spotted Viktor searching over the crowds (looking for where Hermione had gone off too), holding   
two butterbeers.  
  
Harry sighed impatiently. "Ron, don't you see? You're jealous that Hermione has a date   
for the ball -- and the fact that it's not you".  
  
Ron just looked at Harry as if he had just stated that Snape had suddenly gone on   
a nice streak, and gave Gryffindor 150 points, and taken away 150 from the Slytherins.   
  
"You aren't serious, are you?" Ron began. Harry was about to open his mouth to make   
his point clear, when Ron just continued.  
  
"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? It doesn't make any sense at all? Just because  
my date is off somewhere(at that very moment, Ron's date, Padma, danced by with a boy from   
Beauxbatons, and she was giggling hysterically) having the time of her life without me, and   
Hermione not only has a date, is actually *having* fun, but also someone older and much more   
FAMOUS, is no reason at all for me to be jealous!!" yelled Ron. He stood up at that very   
moment, suddenly getting a strong urge to beat something up.   
  
"Oh of course, that must definitely mean you're not jealous at all", chuckled Harry.   
He grinned sheepishly, as couples walked by and stared at Ron and him.   
  
Ron though, thinking to himself, he knew there was something more to this issue though.   
Secretly, he did feel bad about saying those things to Hermione. He wondered if she was okay   
and if she was really angry with him. What if she didn't want to talk to him at all? At first,  
the thought didn't bother Ron too much, he figured they would eventually make-up and be friends   
again. But what if she didn't forgive him….  
  
The very thought actually scared Ron. He didn't think he could go through each day   
without hearing Hermione's voice --whether it'd be a cheerful hello, a nagging voice(telling  
him to concentrate more on studies! ^_-), or a furious voice returning an insult, it was all   
from his Hermione.  
  
'His Hermione'? Where had THAT come from, Ron yelled in anguish to himself.  
  
Ron suddenly thought frantically. Where were all these feelings and thoughts coming   
from, he shouted at himself. He kept telling himself that Hermione was only a friend to him.   
And that's all. Right?  
  
Harry who had suddenly noticed that Ron was still standing, yet hooked inside his own   
thoughts pulled on Ron's arm.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted a little loudly, to bring Ron back.  
  
"Wha… ? Huh?" Ron said startled, suddenly looking around his surroundings.   
  
"Are you ok? You kind of zoned out for a minute or two there" Harry said, looking at   
Ron from side to side.  
  
"Um.. yeah, I am. Sorry to leave you at a rush like this Harry, but I've got to go   
and sort some matters out", Ron said half-distracted at the thought where Hermione might be   
at the moment.  
  
"Ok then.. see you later!" Harry replied, but Ron's figure had already disappeared within   
the dance crowd.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ron searched frantically around the Great Hall for Hermione and found no sign of   
her. Feeling awfully hot from being stuck inside the dance hall, Ron decided to step into the   
gardens for some fresh air. As he was walking around, he heard Krum and Hermione's voices   
coming directly behind some thick bushes Ron had just walked by. Curious to what they were  
talking about, Ron, stopped walking and listened in.  
  
At first, Ron could hear Hermione sobbing and trying to talk in a decent voice at the   
same time.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny? Are you sure you're alright?" Krum asked in a gentle voice.  
  
Hermione, who was still sobbing replied, "Yes, Viktor I am… I guess I had a lot on my   
mind tonight, and I.. I couldn't keep it all in anymore".  
  
Ron's heart suddenly buckled. Had he made her cry? He suddenly wished he could take   
back every mean thing he had ever said to her.  
  
"Vould you like to talk about it?" asked Krum in a voice Ron was certain he would never   
hear him talk in(it was a soothing, gentle voice) public.  
  
"Thank you for caring" she started, but had to pause to supress a sob. "But I would   
feel better if I had some time to myself. Would you mind horribly if I left the ball early?   
I know it's terribly rude, but I just don't feel in such a great mood tonight", she said.  
  
Ron, now crying within himself for hurting Hermione began to realize something that had   
taken him awhile to know. His feelings for Hermione were more than just friendship, and that's   
why he couldn't accept the fact that Hermione was in the arms of another man tonight. And he   
had made matters for himself even worse when he told Hermione off when she herself hadn't done   
anything at all. And the only thing he had achieved was making Hermione cry, and most likely   
ruining his only chances with her as well.   
  
"Vould you like me to walk you back up to your tower?", asked Krum.  
  
"Thank you, but I'll be alright", Hermione answered, her sobs now turned to sniffles.   
He heard her footsteps coming closer to him and ducked out of sight. He then followed her   
secretly back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ron watched from a slight distance in the Gryffindor commons, as Hermione flung   
herself into one of the big couches by the fire. She sighed heavily, and began sobbing quietly.   
Ron felt his heart sank as he knew the reason why she was crying was because of him. He knew   
he had to confront her and apologize to her, but he wasn't sure how she would react to him.   
Knowing what he had to do, he silently stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to her   
from behind.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said, his voice cracking a bit, but then he cleared his throat. He   
heard her gasp, and her sobs stopped. Ron then walked in front of her to face her. He looked   
down at her and felt himself shatter. Hermione looked like a mess since he first saw her   
earlier in the evening on the arm of Krum. Her eyes were almost bloodshot red, her elegant   
bun was now tousled and out of place, her robes now looked creased, and her face look marred   
with worry. Ron silently cursed himself inside for hurting her so harshly.  
  
Cautiously, he sat down next to her worried as if she might get up and leave suddenly   
because she didn't want to be near him. To his relief, she didn't do anything at all when he   
finally sat down. For a minute or two they say in silence together when Ron gently took   
Hermione's hand. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see an upset look on his face.  
  
"Oh Hermione…. I'm .. I'm so sorry!" Ron finally said. "I'm so sorry for saying what   
I said earlier to you tonight. I know how much Viktor meant to you, and I guess I didn't   
realize how much of a jerk I was to you".  
  
He paused for a moment to see if she would reply, but when she didn't, Ron continued.  
  
"I guess, you could say… I was jealous of you and Viktor being together" he confessed.  
  
"So, if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be so grateful" Ron finished off.   
A slight blush appeared on his checks, for he never thought he would see the day come when he   
would be pouring his heart out to a girl like this.   
  
Hermione blinked her eyes for a moment. "What? You.. you were jealous?" she asked, a   
look of surprise caught on her face. "But why?" she asked.   
  
Ron suddenly felt a lump form in the back of his throat. 'Why?'… the thought haunted   
his mind, for he knew the answer, but he wasn't too sure if Hermione would like it.   
  
"I know you don't return my feelings at all ", Ron said at first. He stopped to take   
a deep breath knowing what would happen after he told her how he felt. "But I …I like you….",   
he finally told her. He let go of her hand, turned away, and walked towards the fireplace where   
he could watch the fire rather than her reaction. He couldn't face rejection.  
  
Hermione taking in this piece of information(which was quite ground-breaking), was  
still quite amazed. Ron Weasley cared for her? She slowly got up and put her arms around Ron's   
waist from behind. Ron gave a slight gasp as he felt her rest her head on his back and softly   
whisper, "I like you too, Ron".   
  
Ron slowly turned around to face Hermione and asked her, "Do you really mean that?".   
  
Hermione had a shy smile on her face. "Yes, I do. In fact, I've actually liked you   
for a long time! I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, and when you started talking about   
Fleur and saying how pretty she was since she was part veela, I knew I would never have a chance  
with you because I'm nowhere as pretty as her".  
  
Ron frowned slightly. "Hermione, don't say that. You're beautiful on the outside and   
the inside", he told her gently. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.  
  
"And when I heard you did ask Fleur to the Yule ball, I accepted Viktor's invite to   
the ball since I thought you had a date for the dance already. Oh Ron… you don' t know how   
much I've always cared about you!" Hermione finished with an anguish sob as she threw her arms   
around him and hugging him deeply.  
  
"I think.. deep down I've always cared for you Hermione, but on the surface I just   
didn't know who I really wanted. But now I know you truly are the one I want", he told her.   
He looked deep into her eyes, and he thought he saw a flicker of love within them.   
  
Hermione felt her knees tremble a bit, but she soon found herself held securely as   
Ron put his arms around her waist. And then he slowly closed his eyes and he brought her in   
for a gentle kiss. She was quite surprised at this at first, but then she closed her eyes as  
well, and returned his kiss back. It was an amazing moment for the both of them, and for the  
first time that night, they were both truly happy.   
  
When they ran out of breath, Ron pulled away to take a glance at Hermione's face.   
She had a slight blush on her checks and her once sad eyes were brimmed with happiness. Looking   
at Ron's face, Hermione noticed that a scarlet colored blush covered his face.   
  
"Ron.. did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?", Hermione said with a   
giggle.   
  
In reply, Ron blushed an even more red color (if possible!), and the blush spread to   
his ears. Hermione laughed, a gorgeous smile caught on her face and Ron thought he had never   
seen her look more beautiful as she did at that moment.  
  
As the ball continued down in the Great Hall, the two decided to stay up in the   
commons. Hermione with her head on Ron's chest, and Ron slightly burying his face in her hair,   
each both with a contented smile on their face, and just enjoying the presence of the other's   
company. And the two of them stood by the fire embraced in each other's arms and stood like   
that for the rest of the night.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/N: So… how did you like it? Good? Bad? Please R/R! I would appreciate it so much! I'm not   
to sure about how I wrote the last paragraph though. I know I didn't put enough 'V's' in   
Vikotr's speech though! ^_^;; You can also send comments to my e-mail address:   
kawaii_starlet@hotmail.com. I'm also looking for an editor for future stories, so if   
interested, please write to that address.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in the story belong to the magnificent and wonderful JK Rowling.   
::bows down low to her::  
  
  
  
  
"Ron.. did I ever tell you how cute you look when you blush?"  



End file.
